Because we're both guilty
by Karano
Summary: Remember my words. And take example from my actions. I know, I sound selfish now. In the end it's your life and you decide what to do with it. But this, this whole war. It's useless. They slay, fight and murder with happiness! They say "More asmodian blood spilled, more luck and peace for us." That's wrong! All because of unsaid words. Harsh decisions. Guilt. Sorrow. Betrayal.
1. Epilogue

This is my story. I pray that no one will find this while I'm still alive, and yet… If you read this, wherever you're Asmodian or Elyos, remember my words. And take example from my actions. I know, I sound selfish to you now. In the end, it's your life and you decide what to do with it. But this, this whole war...It's useless. I am pained to see so many people, so many Daevas, throwing their lives and gifts fighting what once were our brothers and sisters. Thinking they are doing the right thing. And they slay, fight and murder with happiness! They say "_More Asmodian blood spilled, more luck and peace for us._" That's wrong! It all started then. 1000 years ago. All because of unsaid words. Harsh decisions. Guilt. Sorrow. Betrayal. Pain. All because of those creatures. Those abnominations who call themselves Balaur. When they're only monsters. Destroying lifes. Ruining cities. Torturing innocents.

This should be actions that only they would be able to do. And yet… We were corrupted, for we do so to each other, too. In our path to godhood, we sought to protect. And yet, our bloodlust won. Maybe we should've listened to those who now call themselves the Shedim Lords. I admit, despite our appearance, we are not saints. I had doubts for so long, and Ariel's cry, Faith and Arms, did nothing to clear my head. Quite the contrary, I felt enslaved by that battle cry. She wants us to trust her, to have faith, _after all this bloodshed and war_? How could I? Many say Balaurs caused the Cataclysm. Even more say Asmodians did. But, in reality, neither is true. We are all guilty. We all deserve this. But instead of trying to repair what's broken, we destroy it. We fight our former friends, for what? Glory? Peace? Our world is dying. And we accelerate this process. We did harsh things, we were desperate and, in the end, we failed. We risked everything we had and we lost. Why can't you accept that? Accept that we didn't succeed. Accept that we did things that caused destruction and pain. And we still do so.

Well, those furbacks are not better, either. They attacked, killed and slayed us. They are guilty too. They did horrible things. Don't get me wrong; I'm not a traitor. I swore allegiance to Atreia. Not Asmodae. Maybe Elysea. But certainly not Asmodae. I pity them, for their darkness is more innocent than our light. They didn't invade; they _were_ invaded. They went along with our plan and we betrayed them. We took those decisions back then and they followed. They followed our doom. They agreed with us, had faith, and the price they paid was simply too much. We screwed things and they paid for our mistakes.

I used to think that, too. That they are our enemies. I saw them as demons, as murderers, when in truth we are both guilty. I am still ashamed of that side of myself, the deep voice in my head that used to tell me: "Traitor. Traitor. You're a traitor." When all this started. You'll find yourself, the path to redemption is not as sweet as some make it be. It has trials, and many times I wanted to just vanish, nothing more, and return to the god that long ago forgot us. But my better judgment won. In the end I'm confident I won more than any rifter did. I won more than power, more than satisfaction in seeing Asmodian blood spilled on my hands. I won peace. I won happiness. I won a lovely family. And, most important, I won love, the kind that lasts an eternity. _Continue into these words, reader, for this is the story of Carrana, the lorekeeper._

* * *

Phew, and here goes the prologue! The first chapter is finished, this much I can say, and the second one I just started. This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any mistake please tell me! I'm a bit worried about how this is gonna turn out, but the first chap turned out pretty well. Right now I'm doing the charachter list, so you guys won't worry who's who (but there aren't that many characters atm, because hey, this just started!). I gotta specify here Lady/Mel, my co-author, who is kind enough to inspire and give a honest opinion about my crazy ideas. Chickens that rawr at Asmos also get credit because, after all, without them all this baby couldn't even exist, and they are my family in the game, after all, helping Carr become Carrana della Guardia. Thanks, guys!

Untill I hit 5-10 reviews, see ya! And good luck at the game!^^ Stay safe in Ariel's light and Asphel's shadow.


	2. Balaur blood and Where the hell are we?

"Hurry up, Carr. We're almost there!"

I was trying. Really. But my goddamn robe simply wouldn't let me move any faster! I was running towards Lady, barely holding the orb between my hands. Magic- I could feel it in my veins, green like the blood of our planet. It was throbbing in my blood, a warning that I needed serious healing. It could wait. From the corner of my eyes, I spotted Moon, struggling to heal a fallen Chanter; Ahn blocking the attacks of a Draconute; and Melody, who was…healing me? All at once, I felt better, my senses confirming the guess, and I stood up, having a sudden urge to lightburst something. The poor Balaur behind Mel didn't see what hit him.

"Moon, behind you!"

Fortunately, Rider spotted the attacker before I did and, with a well-aimed arrow from his hide state, sent it back to Aion.

Now, all eight guards were disposed, the only thing left being the General. The thought sent a shiver on my back. I heard about the infamous Dredgion Captains. Their power was huge, and not everyone could kill it. Spotting the Cabin door, I saw the others were gathering and I joined too, forming a circle.

"So…."

Seems like I wasn't the only one a bit afraid.

"So what? We go and kill that blasted thing!"

Well…I had to admit, Ahn was never scared of anything. I hope he won't suffer from his pride soon enough.

"Ahnek, as much as I hate to shatter your heroic dreams, we have only _two_ healers! We need a plan."

"Fine. Let's hear your extraordinary plan, Sorcerer."

"_First,_ I have a name. _Carrana_. It's not _that_ hard to remember. Second, what do we know about this General? What's his weak spot?"

"The neck?"

Ah, the Assassin. His knowledge is such things was unmatchable. He had to know that, after all, his class's strategy was 'hitting the weak spot'.

"Correct. But, unfortunately, the Balaur knows that too, as a result, his neck is covered with an armor plate. Any idea about how we can remove them?"

Moon looked like she just found the Abyss. Her eyes had that strange glow that reminded everyone why she was our Brigade General.

"Carr, you must try to sleep him. With your most powerful spell."

"You're joking, right? He'll resist it for sure. Those runes on his armor are there for a reason, you know!"

I was sure by now I was looking ridiculous. I couldn't care less. I wanted to finish this, leave this hellhole and return to my beloved bed.

"I know. But that's not the point. The reason behind this is to lure him and make him a little dazed. Once he's sleepy and you are his main target, Ahn will cover you and parry his attacks. You must concentrate on the sleeping spell. Keeping him confused is crucial in the plan. From the shadows, Lady will throw every single buff she can in his direction, staying unnoticed. I'll make sure you two are not harmed, and-"

"Wait a second. How will this help us defeat him? By parrying the only thing we'll get will be a dead Gladiator and an exhausted Sorcerer."

Ah, dear Apocolipsa. Why can't you shut up? It's nice to be young and unexperienced. But Moon….

"LET ME FINISH THIS GODDAMN PLAN!"

And there was silence around us.

"Ok. Now that I can speak, while _these_ two do their part of the plan" –here she made a lazy line between me and Ahn with her staff- "our Scouts and the Templar will sneak behind him. When you're right behind the monster, he will counter attack…"

"Do you want to get me killed?!"(Clearly, the once-confident Gladiator didn't like her plan.)

"….and at the same time, the Templar will tear that plate apart with his greatsword. Once the neck is exposed, all 3 Assassins will sink their daggers in his flesh. That's my plan. Who wants to follow?"

Besides Ahn, who was sulking and no longer paid attention to his superior's killing glares, everyone raised their hands. I was hanging my hand in mid-air, a sign that I had a question.

"And what if Ahnek doesn't parry all the attacks? If I get killed?"

"Why do you doubt me, dear Carrana?"

Something in his smile and the way he pronounced my name made me shudder. I had a feeling he was going to do prove my fear true, just to show me he can. What did I do to make him hate me?

"Don't worry, Carr. I'm right beside you. I can dodge too. And should he try something…" here all eyes turned to the star of our discussion "…I'll assure it won't succeed. So don't worry."

I nodded weakly, being aware that I just dragged the fury of an already pissed Warrior.

And so our plan was formed.

What happened next? Of course, the first person the General attacked was me, the glass cannon. I have to admit now, Ahnek made a great display of skill. I must take him to the tavern for that. But nonetheless, the plan worked. Our trio lured the beast and kept it busy, his face turning to a mask of pain and shock the moment daggers pierced his flesh.

He fell, we won.

The armor and sword were a great reward for our plans. However, the fight took its toll on our main healer and tank. Moon's face was showing how tired she truly was. The polearm and armor of the Gladiator took considerable damage, a sign that they needed to be repaired. How his face was, I couldn't say. However, I was feeling his stare headed to me. I was stained with blood from the Balaur. That cursed beast, my face probably looked horrible. I simply responded with a honest smile.

"You are gonna pay for this, sorceress. In kinah._ Many, many kinah._"

Both of us were drenched in blood. Balaur blood. I could feel my inner magic responding, the burning bloodlust that plagued my soul now gone. I felt great, refreshed, euphoric. Closing my eyes for a moment, I enjoyed this feeling for a second before coming back to Atreia. As my eyes reopened, I saw my fellow Gladiator enjoying the same peace, a tranquil expression on his face, now that he removed his helmet. Hurt and probably still pissed at me, he still looked handsome.

Even if he tried to show me hate, I still cared about him. He was my closest friend. So I made the only thing I felt was natural, given the condition. I did a few steps towards him, that were rewarded with a dubious glance from my target. Leaning forward, I observed a few places where the Guardian destroyed his armor, exposing his skin. So he was hurt. Because of me. I didn't daze the beast enough for him to get out unscratched. Well, I wanted to hug him but…given the condition, it could wait.

"We did it. Together."

One smile from Pixie and I knew. We succeded, no lives lost, and we could go home. Finally.

"Let's go home. Man, I'm_ soooo_ tired!"

"Eager to leaver, aren't you, Assassin? Don't forget, we're on a Dredgion. Let's see first where we are,_ then_ try a portal."

"Why? Your portal will lead us safely to Sanctum. Why care about where we are?"

"Because, if we are too far, we could land in Asmodae instead!"

_That_ shut him up. Finally. Now that I could concentrate on something else then a hyperactive child, my mind started to calm down as I studied the cabin. As expected, it had two large windows in the front, a giant control panel placed right between them. But right now, that wasn't an important enough reason to worry. At least, not for the moment.

"Guys, could you come here for a moment? I think we have a problem."

This didn't look well. Instead of the familiar Terminion Landing, the space in front of us was pure darkness. No building, no island, just an empty place. Far away, I could see a comet dragging its tail to Aion-knows-where.

"Holy Vaizel!...Where the hell _are_ we?"

I didn't have to turn to realize that we were screwed. Literaly. For all I knew, we could be behind Primum. Near Tigraki Island. Flying upside down on Asmodian sky. Or, why not- on our way to some strange portal leading to Tiamat's palace, when she was still alive. Aion knew which it was.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Maybe we should send someone outside to check the surroundings?"

My suggestion was rewarded with several glances. As expected.

I sighted.

"Ok, I get it. No one wants go. Forget I said anything…"

"Actually, it's not a bad idea. If you proposed it, why don't you go out there first?"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah. You go out there,then come back and tell us what you saw!"

Now wait a moment. I didn't say that _I_ wanted to go. It was just a _suggestion_, for Aion's sake! From the looks I was receiving, the others didn't think the same. No chance I was going out there alone! What if an Asmodian spots me? What if I die somehow? I'll Vanish for sure!

"Fine! I'll go. But, only on two conditions. First, we put a kisk here. Second, I'm not going alone. So? Who wants to come with me?"

I was sure no one will come. I could bet my kinah on it. Who'd be that foolish to risk their life on this?And yet…

"I'll come. Are you afraid, sorceress?"

Ahnek? What the hell? He was hurt, injured from the battle. One glance from Moon and I instantly got that she thought the same. He couldn't go! Definitely not!

"But you're hurt!"

"So what? Just let those furbacks try to bring me down! They stand no chance against me."

I wasn't so sure. He's sometimes too confident for his own good. Maybe at some other time, I would laugh and dismiss his attempts to heroism without a second thought. It's not like he never tried to show his 'amazing' skill before. Our legion already got used to it. We weren't named Chickens that Rawr at Asmo for no reason. But this time, it was different.

"We'll both bind to the kisk. Then we go out, check the surroundings and wipe everything and everyone that may pose a threat. Got it? And while we're gone, the others can try to figure out how this control panel works. Maybe we use this thing to travel back back home. Just think how much kinah would Sanctum reward for a still-working Dredgion…"

So the heroism wasn't the only reason for his sudden enthusiasm. What did I expect, after all? This was Ahnek. If it didn't involve kinah, he didn't care. Not even in front of death itself. I pulled a kisk from my cube and placed it in one corner of the room. Spirito and Lindsie helped me move the giant thing.

"Moon, you and Lavii must concentrate on the panel. Lindsie, stay near the kisk the whole time. If we come back, we count on you with the first aid."

I kneeled next to the obelisk and placed my hand on the cold stone, pushing my magic in the statue. The blue crystals that formed around me confirmed my binding. Then it was Ahn's turn to bind. I realized I was staring at him when Spir poked me. At least he didn't see. After the Spiritmasters and Songweavers placed their blessings on us, we were finally ready.

"Fine. You lead."

* * *

And, here it is. The first chapter. You are probably wondering, where's the asmo part? Be patient, we're heading there. This time, I'd like to specify The Lay of A Broken Sparrow, the story whih inspired me to write this. I made this longer than I originally wanted, including what I did for the second chapter, because 1500 words were too less. So right now, I'll start chapter 2 from scratch.

Until next week, when you'll probably get the second chapter, walk in Ariel's light and Azphel's shadow. And good luck at killing balaurs!


	3. Their camp

As expected, the only thing I could barely see in the darkness was my companion. I realized then, with a short intake of breath, how fragile we were. As much as I loved being Elyos, I would've given my house for a pair of Asmodian eyes right now. Lucky bastards. I was left dreaming in this state, until one of Ahnek's long wings made contact with my face and I came back to reality.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Shh! Be quiet. Those furbacks can be close. We really don't need them figuring out our location because your pretty nose is bleeding."

That was rude. I tried to poke him in the ribs, but it would've helped if I could actually figure out where his ribs were. I heard his wings beating, a sign he was close. That made me calm down a little and readjust my own flying rhythm, synchronizing with his. Well, beside the cold air and darkness specific to the Abyss, this wasn't so bad after all. Here I was, with my crush near me, both alone, and I was silent. I mentally facepalmed myself.

"So…what did you think about that fight earlier? Those scratches must hurt as hell."

I silently cursed myself. From all the potential subjects I could bring on here, I speak about his wounds and my failure. As expected.

"Yeah, they do. But not something good healing and a drink can't mend. What about you? Did you get hurt?"

Beside a few bruises, I was fine. Exhausted, thirsty, hungry and with barely any magic left in my body, but hey, I was alive. Not that he had to know. I flew closer to the flapping rhythm.

"I'm perfectly fine. You defended with great skill. Good job and, ahem, thank you for protecting me ."

"Not as well as I would've wanted, honestly. But that stays between you and me. I have a reputation to keep."

What happened with the old, arrogant Ahnek? Maybe the Balaur enchanted him? Possible. After all, it happened before, in Hamerun's case. I'll ask Sugar to check that out later. Mental poisons were as powerful and dangerous as psychical ones. I was daydreaming again, only to be brought back, once again, by the gladiator.

"Hey, do you see that? It looks like an island!"

"Where?"

"Right before, slightly on the right side. Let's check it out. Maybe some Shugos are hiding there and can supply us with information."

I changed my direction, flying to the direction he pointed out. Only to stop in midair, suddenly jerked back by a hand that somehow, got placed on my back, now clutching the expensive robe. And that was followed by an unnecessary dragging back. I just left myself being pulled, too tired to complain.

"What was that?"

"Look in front of you."

I did as told, only to sight a meteor quickly passing in front of me, crossing the space I occupied a few moments ago. I retreated even further from the killing heat and blinding light, folding my wings back and forming a vice grip on his neck, now that I could see him clearly. He was a gladiator, surely a few pounds won't disturb him.

"Um, thanks?"

"Do you even pay attention to your surroundings? Your scouting skills, and your peripheral vision to start with it, are a messed bunch. Are you sure you're feeling well? You seem distracted."

He didn't have a clue. But his scolding had a point. I was starting to feel a dazed. Don't tell me…

"I'm not feeling that great, actually. Just a little dizzy, tho. I'll be better if you give me a few moments."

"You see, we don't have a few moments. We could be ambushed any moment. Speaking of that, any idea where the rest are?"

I opened my eyes, realizing I closed them as a reaction to the light. He was right. The dredgion was nowhere near to be seen, probably gone far away, together with our kisk. Trying to bring my knees closer, I felt one of his arms sneaking under them, his other arm now holding me in what for all reasons seemed a bridal style position. Circumstances different, I would've felt ashamed. Now I couldn't give a damn. I was feeling worse, and I could bet that blasted Balaur was the reason. He somehow poisoned my magic, which was at the moment swirling inside me like a tornado, or at least what was left of it. I barely held any control.

"I'm sure they're okay, Ahn."

"It's not them I'm worried about. Let's check that blasted shard of rock. I can't fly much longer with you attached to me. Just try to stay awake."

One weak nod from me and he started flying. We went that way for one or two minutes when he finally stopped. Still in the air. I looked at his black eyes, filled with…was that doubt?

"Now what?"

Wait. I could see his eyes. That wasn't a good sign.

"Brace yourself."

And that was the last warning before we fell on the harsh ground, his weight pressing on my already weakened form. I dragged my body a little further from Ahn, forcing myself in a standing position. At least that I was still capable of doing. He did the same. Was he…stumbling? No. He doesn't have magic. Just coincidence.

"What happened?"

Instead of responding, he looked forward. Following his glance, I sighted the subject of his worry. Twenty meters ahead, a big campfire was slowly dying. Around it, four forms were deep asleep. A fifth one, placed a little closer to us, who was probably the guard, was snoring. The mane of silver hair on his back confirmed their identity. Asmodians. Great.

"What do we do now?"

"Let's take a look. Maybe they have something that can help us. But be quiet."

"You go ahead. I'll try to follow."

"Still feeling dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then. Come."

One step, then another one brought us closer to the furback nearby. At first sight, it was a woman, gray hair and pale skin, clothed in a leather suit. The bow nearby confirmed her class, Ranger. Beside the weapon she had no valuable item or anything that could make her more dangerous than she appeared. Maybe concealed knives? However, her face contorted into a frown, her breath slightly accelerated. She was probably having a bad dream.

"Take that bow. If she wakes up, at least we won't be killed with arrows from a hiding state."

Easier said than done but, apparently, they were asleep for a long time, as she had no reaction whatsoever when Ahnek removed the weapon from her person. He then gave it to me and, after I placed it in my cube, we approached the others. These ones held their weapons close, so there was no chance to take them without waking anyone. Three men and one woman, from a closer look.

The girl held a grimoire clutched to her chest. A sorcerer or a spiritmaster? A spiritmaster would've placed a spirit to guard the group. Sorcerer then. She had fine traits, a blueish skin that complemented them and a blond plated hair, held in braids. Her robe, blood red, was a quality one compared to the archer's suit, enwrapping her skinny form. She looked fragile. But as in every mage's case, appearance could be deceiving. Her cube was placed a few meters near the owner, covered with white marble. An expensive one. Around it, a circle of runes protected the small object, a trapping spell, meant to alert the caster when the target is touched. I didn't risk to take it. Ahnek's whisper distracted me from the spell.

"Found anything?"

"Not yet. This one, a sorcerer, protects her cube with spells. Unless someone breaks it, we can't retrieve what's inside. In my current state, it'd take too long."

"Come here."

He was currently studying one of the guys, Priest from the staff on his back. His skin was white as paper, his hair and mane both black as night making him look pretty handsome. His chain armor was a deep blue, showing the good quality. The tranquil expression on his face showed that he had very pleasant dreams and no intention of waking up whatsoever.

"Found anything interesting?"

"Yeah. His cube was unprotected."

A caster leaving his items exposed? Strange.

"Did you open it?"

"Not yet. I thought we'd better look inside together."

"Not now. Let's look at the last guys. I don't know what curse awaits us inside that block."

He nodded and placed it back near his body. We slowly approached one of the last two fighters. This one, assassin after the black daggers resting at the waist and expensive black leather suit, seemed to be their leader. His hands were reached out in the direction of the heat, like he was preparing to claw someone. Near him, a pile of wood rested probably to keep the fire burning. His cube was placed on one of the hips, near the dagger. Around him, various pieces of paper were scratched on the ground.

"Grab the pieces, Ahn. I'll try to assemble them later with magic."

That reminded me of the already worse condition of my body, that as any mage, held very little resistance to poisons. My magic, on the other hand, seemed to stop hurling in my body like a tornado. Instead, I could feel it getting weaker, exactly like the fire nearby. My magic, being strongly bound to my life force, often told me when I was sick. I hoped this wasn't the case. Dying without an obelisk nearby was the nightmare of any Daeva. I couldn't Vanish. Not now. I felt weak, and I knew it won't be long until I'll fall, fainting and most likely leaving Ahn alone in this enemy camp.

The last guy was the most interesting. Slowly approaching him, I observed he didn't have his shirt on. In some cloth pants, without a weapon in his possession, his class was unknown. His chest was covered with bandages.

"He's hurt."

His skin was grey, pale and slightly tanned, an unusual sight on Asmodians, making him a creamy color very close to the Elysean one. His hair was the golden, giving him the appearance of a desert prince. His face was now contorted in what I could only guess as either a nightmare or pain from the injuries. Near him was a small bag made from Ruko fiber. Why this one used a bag instead of a cube, I couldn't imagine.

I would've really liked to know him, and all these people for that matter, when they were awake. I wanted to chat with them. As a Chicken (that Rawrs at Asmodians), Moon made sure I knew Asmoth fluently, hiring several scholars to learn me. She said it was useful to know the enemy's tongue. Of course, as a fellow legion mate, Ahnek knew Asmoth too.

It proved really useful in Balaurea, when I first got into Kamar and, without any Elyos around, I stopped an Asmodian that was passing by and kindly asked her if she knew how to get to the Elysean part of the city. I remember even now her surprised, then worried face she showed hearing Asmoth from as they call us, 'pigeons'. At least she helped me reach the Broker. That, again, showed me that Asmodans weren't as bad as it was said. They could be quite helpful at times.

"What do we do now?"

By now the poison already clouded my sight. I tried to keep awake. Ahnek throwed me a worried glance, focusing on me. So foolish to let yourself distracted when surrounded by the enemy.

"We could try to…"

I held my breath. He did the same. For now the two daggers that we spotted earlier were pressed at our necks, the brown haired haired assassin now breathing in our backs. He woke up. Awesome, as my imminent death wasn't enough . I risked to turn my neck, watching him in the eyes. Those were a charming blue, unstained with the red glow Asmodians used to have in battle, now focusing on my face, probably surprised I dared to move. That showed how calm he truly was, probably feeling safe as we were outnumbered. His lips held an amused grin that made me a little unsure about their intentions.

"You're not going anywhere, pretty pigeons. Welcome to our camp."

* * *

And, that's the second chapter. As promised, we make contact with the Asmodians in this one. I'm not very proud of this, actually I think it turned out unbalanced, but I really needed to reach the meeting point somehow, and this was the first thing I thought about. The romance never was and most likely will never be my strong point, but as I was said, attracts many teens, so I tried to add it there.

A big, big thank you goes to 017Bluefield, my reviser (not sure I spelled that right) for pointing out every single typo and mistake I do. Atm he's working on chapter 1, that is unrevised till now. Also, thanks to every single player on Israphel who whispered Moon about her role in the story, even if just for asking "Are you that Moon, from dat story?". You guys made her a perfect b-day gift I never got to give her. Lyunna, also thank you for support, both ingame and here. Lady, my 'royal adviser', is currently in a trip far away from home, so I guess we won't hear too soon from her. And finally thanks to everyone who read, rated, reviewed, followed, faved and spread the news ingame about this fic.

I'm sad to tell you I'll leave for a few weeks, beggining from 15th August I'm going on a trip until 1st september and I'm not sure I'll have any internet there to publish. My laptop stays home, anyway. I will try to post more chapters, so you guys will have something to read while I'm gone relaxing. What I want you to remember is that the updating program will be very, very messed up until school begins. Then I'll see how fast I can write.

Until next time, walk in Ariel's light and Asphel's shadows! And good luck at killing Ballaurs^^! Just remember: Asmos were once our friends. And that's all I've got to say.


	4. Negotiations

The situation couldn't be worse. Here we were, held captive by the enemy, I was one step away from collapsing, with no kisk nearby. I wondered, for a second, was it even in our area? Were the rest safe, at least? I couldn't think, not now that both me and my loved one were at death's door. It was slightly ironic, that I wished to meet them and_ that_ wist came true. What'll kill me first? Poison or the Asmodian knife?

I was brought out of my delusion by Ahnek, as always. I heard him stiffen, but didn't risk to turn, the knife only an inch away from my flesh. Instead, I heard him exhale, slowly. Then shift. However, when he decided to speak, his words were, at least, alarming.

"Peace, asmodian. I want no harm to you or your friends."

That was the first time I heard Ahnek speak Asmoth. The language was naturally rough, but spoken by him I could swear it was Elyan. Not that it mattered, anyway, given the conditions. Refocusing my sight on the face of the assassin, I saw the corners of his mouth turn upward a little, forming a smile that gave me chills. It was so short it could've been the poison's raving effects. Nonetheless, from the way he gazed at me and the wary amusement in his eyes, Ahn's commentary piqued his interest.

"A pigeon speaking our tongue. I must admit, I'm amazed. Weren't you scared it could poison your judgement, taint that oh so pure soul all of you are so proud of? That it could poison you, like our blood does? Oh,_ how preety_ the bird sings when it's entrapped."

He was mocking us. Taunting us. I saw red for a moment, my fury welling inside. It would've been so easy to just direct my magic, to just chant two words and rain destruction on him. Oh Aion, how I longed to do that. But it was a trap. A trap that I knew only too well to fall into. However, my impulsive companion on my right had more problems restraining himself, as I heard him take quite a few sharp intakes of breath, his breath so loud in that heavy silence that, given my condition, it started to cause pain. And with pain comes delusion.

Maybe we could take him down, being two against one, and run. I rechecked my magic's state- and it proved to grow weaker and weaker by mere moments. I could control it, preserve it, but not for long. My orb was still on the wrist, as prepared as always to burn the enemy to crisps. Ahn's scythe was still in place, too, for the Asmodian didn't have enough hands to disarm us. Still gleaming from the godstone's power. Still sharp enough to tear the carcass of our captor in two.

But then, there was the problem of his daggers that held us both in place, backs arched and heads drawn back. At the slightest sign of hostility, he would eviscerate our throats. The peace offer was, in the end, all we had, I realized, with a sharp exhale of the air I didn't know I was holding.

"Myths are just myths, nothing more. A wise person recognizes rumors for what they are, that is, spreading fear amongst others. I have nothing to fear of."

There was a short silence there, and looking in his eyes I could see the words cause quite the effect on the prone assassin. His gaze was a little unfocused, processing. Then realization came in, and his booming laughter, way too close to my sickened head, ran across me like thunder.

I was a Sorcerer, and while used to cuts and bruises and wounds of many kinds, I never experienced this before. It was clearly a signal, a command, something._ It had to be_. Pain, searing and eternal, turned the world to darkness, dragging me to what I thought was hell. I couldn't see anything, hear anything, do anything. My blood burned with the force of Inferno. I thought in a frenzy if he casted a rune on me, such was the shock that shattered me to the very core.

So I cried, no, I yelled out of pain, pain that burned me, killed me, the full effect of the curse showing its claws. My magic went down at a tremendous rate, but I was barely aware of it anymore. Nothing mattered. Not anymore. It just had to end.

The laughter stopped in a second, once the first yell of pain made its way out of my throat. He was probably attacking. And as much as I longed to feel the cold steel that so many times pierced my flesh, it never came. Instead, I felt something enwrap me, like a cocoon. It was hard to tell, the agony clouding my senses. The pressure of the knife disappeared, of that I was certain. My body, already numb from the pain, was now constricted by two threads that closed down on my chest, wrapped as close as possible to my frame. And that was pretty much the only thing I could discern. For what could've been seconds, minutes, hours or days I just stood there, shaking and trying to get a grip on myself.

And then the pain was gone, all in a sudden, only to be replaced by a cold sensation, like ice forming in my bones. I fell, gracelessly ahead, like a sack of potatoes, and if the knife would've still been there, my neck wouldn't rest today on my shoulders. However, instead of the cold ground that would've normally greet my face, I hung in midair, held there by the thread that, now I could discern, was an arm.

This time I felt it, the rune he cast on me, immobilizing the body. It wasn't painful, neither pleasant, but in a moment I discovered that it stopped my magic from dissipating. How? Sure, it still hurt, as a memory of those seconds of hell, but now my senses began to regain themself, and I took in my surroundings, again.

I realized that my eyes were closed a tad too late. Opening them, I saw at first only clouded colors, but then…Colors shaped into human silhouettes, and now four pairs of red eyes were staring at me. The assassin changed his position, from my left side to the right one, twenty meters away, one gloveless hand stretched in my direction. He seemed lost in concentration, and I realized that holding a spell for so long, while perfectly fine for a spellcaster was extremely exhausting for a blade user.

And finally there was Ahn, one arm around my waist, the other holding his scythe in the general direction of the furbacks. He wasn't frozen, I could sense it. No magic was affecting him. He noticed me coming back to reality and stopped glaring at the Assassin to watch me instead. However, his words weren't directed at me. And, as shocking as ever, he said the last thing I was expecting to hear.

"Thank you."

"I _still_ don't believe you."

"Believe what you will. I only tell you this. If you want to get alive out of this hellhole, you will have to trust us."

"Unfortunately, you may be right. Now back to our half-dead damsel in danger, shall we?"

What? I couldn't stop a sound of disapproval emerging from my throat, finally released from the rune, the poison retaking control of the magic that regenerated a little in the few moments I was constrained. And I wasn't the only one who heard it, sadly. But I wasn't going to just sit and let it pass, quickly moving a good ten meters away from him. Now that I think more about those moments, I think the poison had some side effects, for I would've never have the courage to say what I said there.

"You dare complain? I almost had my neck cut in two because of your idiocy, sorceress! What did you want to prove there?"

"That I was poisoned, you_ bloody_ idiot! I'm sorry I don't have your oh so perfect body that can do anything, including resist Balaur poison. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yes, I'm a sorceress, and the only reason I didn't give up earlier was that I was_ worried about you_! I always am, but you never notice! Never care! And I'm tired! Tired of your ignorance!"

"_Wh-what_? Now wait a minute, calm down…"

"No! I won't calm down, not this time! And don't you dare!"

In the fit of rage I was at the moment, the Asmodians didn't cross my mind at all during my unecesary yelling. When I remembered them, it proved to be too late. The sorceress was already drawing the silencing rune with aether, her red robe flaring around like wild snakes.

And so both of us were silenced, leaving me stare at Ahnek, him staring at me, then after a few glares both turned to the assassin, demanding an explanation. He just stood there, watching us, with a palm covering his mouth, barely concealing his chuckles. Then he realized he was watched. So he decided to mock us even more.

"Troubles in paradise, pigeons?"

I opened my mouth to say something, just to find no sound emerging. The silence was still effective, even if the blonde braids of the sorceress returned to rest on her shoulders. Taking a short look, she returned to a more relaxed position, the spellbook still opened, however, her eyes weren't red anymore. They were a chocolate brown, big and containing that thirst for knowledge that, as I was told, any sorcerer possessed.

A black shadow caught my eye and, as I turned left, freeing my orb in case they tried anything, saw the priest, blue chain reflecting the fire, trying to advance to us with his staff in hand, only to be interrupted by his leader's long arm and claw that now stopped his advancement. His voice only muttered four words.

"It's too dangerous, Haradion."

"That's for _me_ to decide. I'm not your healing pet, Maebin."

It didn't shock me that much that he spoke in Elyan. What amazed me was his voice, so deep, musical, it didn't belong to one of Asmodae's children. My own voice was too high pitched to please the ear, Ahnek's sounded cold as ice, while Maebin's (now that I learned his name) was a bit rough. This was clearly a Chanter, with voice like molten silk.

Haradion pushed Maebin's arm away, making slow, but deliberate steps toward me. I risked a glance at Ahn, that stared back with his head tuned birdlike to one side, as to say 'I'm just as confused as you. No idea what's going on.' so I moved in a defensive stance and decided to observe.

The chanter was closing in, his black mane switching left and right, but the poison already reentered my system and I couldn't see the black shapes on his blue chains. When he entered my 25 meter radius, I tried to lift a Stone Skin shield, stretched my hands and formed the sigil, but as expected it was a failure and instead, I just lost my balance. At the last moment, I regained myself and stood as rigid as I could. In response, he just lifted one palm in the international surrender sign.

"Calm down. I'm not coming with any malicious intention. You're poisoned. Let me take a look."

"How do I know yo-you're n-not planning a-an attack?"

I was blabbering. Shit.

"You're losing consciousness."

He was confident now advancing faster, almost running. My last attempt at resistance was a stretched arm, that knitted in his raven hair the second he made contact with me. I cannot afford to lack vigilance. No matter how much I might yearn to. And that was my last coherent thought, before I fell into sweet oblivion.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Ahnek, who after some problems, went out to study people and other legions. But he'll be back. Unfortunately, I can't say the same about others who left after the recent turmoil. Hope to see ya guys back on chat soon! And yes, after almost a month of not writing, I'm back and I'm terified about the quality of the first chapter. It's horrible. I'm amazed you gave this a chance, and my deepest thanks go to you. On 6th september is my Bday and most likely, I'll be gone on 6 and 7 with my friend for a ritual to celebrate my new age. Thanks, Ann! That of course means no writing, but don't worry! It'll be ready in about a month or even less. To Embun who said she wanted more romance, the hints are there. I agree with Ayyarin, so I'll place only hints here and there as I really don't want to screw this up.

Until next time, walk in Ariel's light and Asphel's shadow! And for the asmo RPers on Isra, I keep looking for you in Kamar and you simply aren't there! Cmon, guys, I need asmos to make vids with.


	5. Captivity

_Boots echoed across the marble._

_He was circling her, like a hunter preparing to devour his prey. One step towards his target and, when he returned, his claws were shining scarlet. _

_"How dare you!"_

_The moon gleamed though the window, revealing nine shadows, still too dark to be recognized, aligned at the wall, hands and feet bound with rope, trying to break free of their bounds, to no avail. _

_"Hah, what'cha gonna do to stop me?"_

_Her wings were open, gleaming white, stained red, two spears holding them in place, piercing the flesh in a grotesque crucifiction, her hands shackled up, hanging from the roof, barely clothed, blood all over. She stood there in the middle of the room, chin up, defiance in her eyes, and thought the pain, spitted in his direction. So typical of her. _

_"Now, birdie, be nice and sing for me."_

_Lunging forward, he dived one hand in her left shoulder, claws united as one, sinking his talons in flesh. She screwed her eyes, drew back her head, barely holding the scream that, after all, left her throat._

_Satisfied, he stepped back, blood flowing from his hand and the wound it caused._

_"Will you speak now?"_

_She was wounded. Beaten. Probably raped. And yet, her laugh resonated, a bit forced, but still defiant nonetheless, in that sweet tone that always cheered me. It didn't bode well for the torturer. His eyes flared to life, scarlet red, the body trembling in barely contained rage. _

_"C'mon. I know you want to. Do what you desire. You said I was yours. Are you scared? "_

_Her teasing had a strange effect. Instead of lunging forward, taking the life out of that body, he stopped. No tremor, no red light, he just stood there. Then a mocking laughter, short but sound, escaped him, and he turned and grabbed her back, pushing the body towards him, so now they stood face to face._

_"Begging for mercy?"_

_"Never."_

_"You're defiant. I like that. When I'll finish with you, you'd wish I granted you death's mercy."_

_"So smug. "_

_"Still tempting fate, I see? May this be a lesson for you, pigeons, of how we're taking care of unexpected guests."_

_She struggled once, twice in her shackles and with a 'tsk', he approached her again, her screams and his laughter breaking the silence. _

Pain.

The moment I became conscious, it was the first thing I felt. My arms hurt. My wrists hurt. My legs hurt. My spine felt wrenched out of place. When I tried to move it, I found out my neck burned. My body burned, nerves scraped raw, and the only reason that came to mind was that I had a nasty fever.

The nightmare distracted me for a second, but I quickly deemed it unimportant, for dreams were only dreams and nothing more. Probably just a disturbance in my magic that, at the moment, was slowly but continuously flowing in my veins, pure, untainted, but dangerously low for my health.

The pain was strong, yes, but not unbearable. I tried to move my hand, slowly, but it gave no response, no muscle twitched. I tried again, this time only with my other hand, only to receive the same response, so I gave up for the moment. After all, sick people shouldn't try to move. Something wet and cold pressed my forehead. What, I couldn't recognise for the moment being. My back wasn't resting on the soft bed of my apartment. Behind my closed eyelids there was no light, no warm feeling gifted by the sun for Aion's white children.

Then the events of the last days dawned upon me. The dredgion, balaur generals, poison, Asmodians, black and blue armor, meteors, a firecamp, all clashed in, and with a tremor I realized the multitude of possibilities. Hundreds of reasons for the pain.

Panic rose in the depths of my chest, swelling like a balloon being slowly inflated until I was sure it would burst and a scream would tore my lungs. Only it never came.

Was I dead? Dreaming?

No. It was too vivid for all this to be a dream.

I tried to calm down. After all, it was irrational. They promised to help, right? How could I be so foolish to fall in their trap, they were the enemy! Their word meant nothing. A chuckle escaped my mouth and then came the realization that I could, indeed, use my mouth. I tried to open my eyes and, to my utter surprise, they listened. I was now staring at the rood of a tent, one meter above, if I were to judge the distance. I tried to move my neck but, unfortunately, it didn't listen. I looked around as much as I could, spotting an opening in the left wall. I could scarcely see the blackness of the abyss and…something else? A blue spot, or was it black? Hard to tell. Then voices brought me out of wonder, molten silk and rough sandpaper, arguing over a problem that was, for the moment, out of my reach.

"What do you mean? That's hard to believe."

"I know, I know. But the circumstances are strange to say the least."

"Indeed. You think they were preparing an assault?"

"Possible."

"Unless they were sent to capture us. Don't look like that! It would explain their actions."

"It doesn't explain how they knew exactly the place, exactly the time to strike."

"Their numbers, too. If those were assigned to capture us, by now we would be surrounded by pigeons in that shiny hell they call home. Unless they underestimated us, and the girl's condition still doesn't have an explanation. They are playing with us. "

"Don't they always? It's the sadistic pleasure of their cursed leaders. That's why we should've killed them on sight."

"I needn't remind you that I don't approve of their presence either. But they might be of some use later on. Don't be so ruthless."

"Go and check the girl, then! You didn't look at her for hours."

A deep sigh from the silken voice.

"You realize Denel is still hurt, don't you?"

"He's on our side, fine and all. She isn't. Your dear Elbeth will take care of him. What if their reinforcements come in the meantime? We need to watch those two constantly. They're our bargaining chip."

"Fine. Come with me. "

I heard two pairs of steps coming to the door of the tent. So the Assassin decided to pay me a visit, too. What was his name? Maebin? I wasn't ready to face them, the memory of the nightmare still raw, so I decided to close my eyes and play along.

I didn't have to wait long. Just as I shut my eyes and relaxed, the duo entered the tent. One of them, probably the Chanter, came next to the bed,followed by the Assasin. I felt claws barely touching my face, one hand removing the cold object from my forehead, the other probably checking for fever. I was never touched by an Asmodian before. I felt their weapons, died of them many times, sure, but never touched them. My body tensed in response to the touch. It was cold, yet alive, smooth and soft, but I knew how sharp they could be, images from the nightmare still lingering in my mind.

"Shhh. Calm down. Relax. It's ok."

His silken whispers reached me, and as much as I feared them, I couldn't deny it felt good to hear his voice. I tried to relax, and my muscles responded, just a little, but they did, and it felt good to regain my body, even if only a little.

"Her body rejects a foreign touch, even when the conscious is asleep, but the unconscious responds to my voice. Strange"

He left what probably was a wet cloth in a nearby basin, a few drops reaching my face. His hand quickly moved to my chest. The other one gently grabbed my hand. Then, in a swift motion, he pressed my lungs, forcing the air out of my body. It was painful and it hurt my lungs, making them burn. I hoped he'll end this, but as I quickly took a breath, his hand lifted for a moment, only to press again seconds later.

"If you kill her, it's your fault."

So they intended to keep me alive, after all. All good until now.

"The fever is affecting her lungs. Doing this, I make sure she draws a full breath, forcing the heated air to leave all at once, not in short and quick breath. It should be ok."

Oh. So that's why he did it. Well, at least he stopped forcing my lungs, moving his claw to my neck, searching for a pulse. I idly wondered how they checked the pulse with talons.

"She looks so pale. So fragile. So nice."

"Having wild dreams? Raping her would hardly be conductive to the plan."

"Don't deny you don't want the same. They may be cowardly bastards, but you must give them at least that. Their females look good."

"I'm sorry if I'm not a slut, Maebin. You have Raenis to warm your bed. Why not sharing your wild dreams with her instead?"

"Don't stick your nose in things that you don't know. Is the gladiator still asleep?"

A few steps at my left indicated Ahn's possible location.

"In a deep slumber he is. Your girl made a good charm. Speaking of, he seemed to cooperate with us back then. One of the most civil pigeons I saw."

"They all seem that way. But don't hold your expectations too high. He knew our tongue. These two must be high ranked spies or something. "

I heard the poor healer sigh in regret.

That conversation left me speechless. Was the nightmare a premonition of what has yet to come? For a few moments, there was only silence, and I burned to know what was happening.

"Stop staring! Make yourself useful, for once, and ask Denel for a water spirit. We need more water."

"You want to drown her now?"

"She's asleep for almost a day already. The water will help the body heal. The sooner she gets up, the sooner we will have our answers. "

"Fine."

And with that, he left. I wasn't going to let them take advantage of my weakness. It was the time to return to the world of living. I couldn't let them know I was awake and listening. Fortunately, I needn't to fake it. I was too weak for all this. So I opened my eyes and said the first thing that came to mind, trying to seem as confused as I could.

"W-water."

"Hmm. So you're awake at last. What took you so long?"

"Who a-are you?"

To show his identity, he traced one claw on my naked arm. Now that I thought about it, my robe was sleeveless, long to my knees, cut in three places to allow movement. If you ask me, it looked a bit slutty, but…who was I against all the children of Elysea? Back to the present.

"No way. Y-you can't be…"

"Maebin, where the hell _ARE YOU_?"

"Coming!"

He broke in, something in his hands. I couldn't see exactly what. My neck was still stuck. I barely saw him, after all.

"Get up."

I had no reason to lie at that moment.

"I c-can't."

He placed a hand on my head, the other one on my back, and tried to lift me in a sitting position. It was an easy task, I was slender and didn't weight too much. Moon always warned me that I spent too much reading. But that's why I was a Sorcerer, so in my free time, I often forgot to eat, lost in the arcane knowledge of the tomes. He was gentle, moving me slowly. However, my back gave out. I cried in pain.

"Oh, stop complaining! Be grateful that you still live. Maebin, leave the water down and come help. Hold her."

After the Assassin did as asked, Haradion took something from a pocket I didn't knew of, not sure what, and pressed it on my lower back. Then he started chanting and…the pain seemed to ease. His Aether was cool, like a spring breeze, pleasant.

"Better?"

"Yes. But w-why…"

"I'm glad. Now, if you please, give me the bottle."

"Why did you do that?"

I wasn't blabbering anymore? Great.

"Don't try to speak. Why did you let yourself captured? You saw the trap."

"Wh-what?"

"The one on my cube. Shut up and try to drink."

He pressed a bottle to my lips, full with water. I didn't eat or drink since we infiltrated the dredgion. It felt so good, cool and refreshing. Looking back then, I was foolish. I didn't stop to think if the water was poisoned, if it was safe. Before I knew it, I finished the bottle. My neck didn't burn so much now. I tried to turn a little to my left and, for the first time since I fell to the poison, it actually worked.

"Stop moving. You don't want to return to sleep, do you?"

I knew I should've warned Ahn about the cube traps. After all, I always used one on my own. But on the other side, he was a seasoned fighter. He should've known it, too. I guess we were both fooled. The Assassin was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go?

"About my identity earlier, I'm Haradion. Your friend was very secretive about both of you. We barely got his name."

So typical of Ahnek. It still brought a smile on my face, anyway. But wait…they _tortured_ him? I tried to get up as fast as I could, but the Chanter saw the attempt, got both my wrists and pinned them above my head. Moon was right. I had to exercise more. No matter how I struggled, his vice grip was strong as steel.

"You bastards, what did you do with him?

"Huh? Look on your left."

I risked a glance and, there, in the small space between the wall and my makeshift bed, on a similar, lower level resided a sleeping Ahnek. His hands and feet were bound with rope but, besides that, he seemed fine, just deep asleep. Of course, both our weapons were removed, but the armors were still there. At his neck, a strange, star shaped pendant was throwing a dark light around it.

"He's okay, don't worry. Just under a sleeping spell. The effects of the poison took their toll on him a bit later on. It wasn't much of a fight to capture him."

Poison? Ahnek was a melee type. How _the hell _did he get poisoned? But more important, I was now sure of our safety, for the moment being. He was alive, I was alive, and I intended to keep it that way.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked, what do you want? You spared our lives. You healed us. What's the reason behind this?"

"So eager to find out, aren't you? As you wish. But first, I want to make sure everyone is present. You're quite a rare sight."

"Stop playing games. I am nobody's fool."

Right after I said that…

"Maybe your cube will prove to be useful, after all."

My _what_? Now that I knew about it, my left hip seemed lighter. A small check and indeed, my marble cube was _gone_. Ahnek's cube was probably taken, too.

"Give it back!"

"Give me one good reason to do that."

"Because….because you don't know the key!"

A small curse was always placed on my personal things. To open them safely, you needed a key. A personal key known only by me.

"Here you're coming in. Maybe we can make a bargain."

"With your kind? Never!"

He sighed. Again.

"Show us all its content and you can have it back."

A deal? With him? I wanted my cube back, but... A short memory revision of my cube's content and I realized the first flaw. One day before we embarked on the dredgion, I received a message from Moon, clearly stating the place and time of the Assault. While that information wasn't important, on the note the names of my fellow team mates were all there, along with our legion's seal. It stated several names of Elyos commanders and some basic information about Termirion, our meeting point. Did that information worth my cube?

"Why are you so interested in my cube, Asmodian?"

"You're kidding, right? You stole one of our weapons!"

We did? Ah, the bow!

"Your fault if you didn't take care of them."

"My patience is at stake, pigeon. Either you open it or we destroy it, it's going to be opened anyway. It's your choice how we'll do it."

When he put it that way….

"And I have your word you will give it back?"

"I, Haradion Daenir, Chanter of Chaos, give you my word. I will keep my part. Now will you stop struggling?"

"So you can tie me up?"

"Exactly."

I did as he said, conscious that collaboration meant life, and as soon as I stopped jerking around, he released my wrists. By now, it was clear that any attempt at escape was useless. So while I was calculating the possibilities for the situation, he pulled a rope from a hidden pocket and proceeded to tie my wrists and ankles up.

"Be careful!"

"Oh, shut up! I may have the patience to deal with your whims, but Maebin is not even half as patient. Maybe he was right. Maybe we should've killed you on sight."

I still remembered their conversation. Why not use it to my advantage? The Asmodian mockery from earlier still annoyed me.

"If you would've killed us, then our enforcements would torture you instead of killing on spot. Be careful. You wouldn't want to lose your precious bargaining chip, would you?"

"How dare you, you…"

Just as he was about to shout some obscenities in Asmoth, his eyes flashing crimson, he froze. Like, literally stopped and stood there a few seconds, probably thinking about the best course of action. After that, he got up from above me and, assuring the ropes will hold, took me over like a statue, one hand on my back, another under the knees, wearing a neutral expression on his face, like he carried a sack of potatoes. What the hell? He's the second one to do that!

"Stop struggling!"

"Put me down then!"

Even if my struggling was in vain, I had to keep my honor. No crow fools me and leaves unharmed. Of course, he didn't listen to my demand. But while I kept glaring at my capturer, a familiar voice interrupted my concentration.

"So, sweet bird, are you ready to answer?"

I had to be. Our lives depended on it.


	6. Cooperation

Since I got in the Abyss, I knew the dangers. But who'd have thought that the dark nightmares could become the truth that your life depends on? I always thought I will die then resurrect, killing my enemy that would resurrect as well, and the fight would start again, repeating until one part gave up and Vanished. Never did it occur to me the danger of capture, even if I heard the horrible stories of those tortured in the depths of Asmodae, heroes that gave us will to fight and avenge our brothers and sisters. We didn't fight this war for us, immortals, but for humans, for they are our weakest and strongest point and without them, the war would be useless. They need us and we need them, for them we Ascend and for them we Vanish.

Coming back to the present, my captors made a circle around me and now they were studying me, curiosity glinting in their eyes. The Assassin was amused by some fact yet unknown, the Sorceress was studying me with genuine curiosity and the one known as Denel the Spiritmaster was glancing at me, wandering thoughts that I couldn't guess obvious in his gaze, mixed with a bit of shock that was barely present. He was still bandaged, the black robe partially hiding his wrapped chest. His orb glowed with a blue glint and I guessed that a Water Spirit was probably scanning the area. The archer was throwing me hateful glances and a murderous intent was coming from her direction and, as soon as I observed she had just a knife at her hip, I understood why. The weapons were the personal signature of a Daeva and, even if I didn't quite understand why would she care so much about a cheap bow like that, it was still her weapon and I still had it. Haradion knelt, slow and careful, and placed me on the ground gently, a kindness I didn't ask for, but still welcomed. I tried to bring myself on my knees and with a little struggle I managed it, now being on the same eye level with my audience and in a somewhat more dignified position.

"Having fantasies about us already, pigeon?"

"Assassin, even if I am your captor, I have limited patience. You want to cooperate with me and my friend? Stop joking."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I guess you will vanish in this hellhole from starvation, then."

He frowned and I saw a flash of crimson barely lighting his eyes before he resumed his previous stance. So we stood there for a few seconds in silence, before I decided to break it. In the Abyss, silence accentuated the tension and, in the situation, I needed to stay calm. But my choice of words was uninspired and, as soon as it left my lips, I regretted it. But it had to be done…

"You brought me here with a reason."

This time, instead of the black-clad leader, the sharp voice of the Archer resonated across the space, strangely calm considering her gaze that tried to reap me into pieces.

"You know damn well what I want. Give it back."

I don't know why, but a chuckle escaped my throat, followed by my voiced thoughts.

"One good reason and I will."

She narrowed her eyes and tried to stand, but Denel put a claw on her shoulder, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Relax. We will have the bow back in no time. As for you…"

I was impatient. Really. They dragged me from Ahn's side for this childish dialogue?

"As for me, what? I'm losing patience, Spiritmaster. Ask your damn questions already!"

A sigh from the silken voice behind and Haradion made himself known at my back, on his knees, hands placed on my shoulders.

"Are you so eager to break hell loose, my dear?"

I would've become angered by his nickname, but there was something in his voice –a glint of…sadness?- that put a halt to my thoughts. His voice didn't have the usual silken edge I was used to hear. It was raw, full with emotion, and for a moment there, I wandered –Was his usual attitude just a façade?- but then I remembered, these were my damned captors! If I stared worrying about them…then my sanity was weaker than I had previously thought.

I couldn't worry about such trivial matters now, so I turned my gaze to him and what I saw there was…let's call it strange for now. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, his eyes empty as he stared in the abyss. His face, however, was contorted in pain and suffering. He looked like he was dreaming, and he was having a nightmare. He started shaking, closing his eyes and driving his head back. What the hell was happening?

"Haradion…Haradion, answer to me! Get a grip on yourself! C'mon!"

Like hell I cared about who he was right now. Friend, enemy…for now, we had to get together to save both our souls. My calls were useless. His body was convulsing now, he was gritting his teeth, and my voice didn't seem to get to him. I tried again.

"It's not real! Wake up! C'mon, you can do it, just…"

My pleas were interrupted by a pained scream, desperate and in that moment he cracked his eyes open and looked at me with a pained, pitiful gaze, that seemed to tell "Please, help…". In that moment, I remembered I wasn't alone. Now what were that furback scums doing? I turned my gaze from the chanter for a second, only to watch in surprise their new position. The Assassin was standing five meters from me, daggers in hands and a positively murderous gaze on his face. Denel already summoned a fire spirit, replacing the water one, while the Sorceress held her hands up, ready to summon a meteor. The Ranger girl was nowhere to be seen, probably in a hide state.

"What, in the name of Aion, are you doing? Come and help me! It's your friend and you ought to…"

"What did you do to him? You impaled him with something poisoned, didn't you. We should've killed you on sight!" the sandpaper voice almost whispered, voice full of anger.

"You're hit in the head or something? He's obviously sick, you idiot! Now come and help, or at least unbound me if you really hate him so much! You useless leader, he trusts you and you abandon him at first occasion! If you're not the useless traitors my kind thinks you are, then prove me wrong, not for my sake, but for his at the very least!"

I now had tears in my eyes, but I didn't give a damn about it. I never had a problem with killing others by spells and hexes. Swords were…taboo for me. But this was way too wrong! It was cruel and selfish to abandon those who rely on you. I refuse to believe the rumors are true!

My magic, my life source, I had an affinity with it since I Ascended. It felt good to manipulate the fire of my soul, the infernos of aether, because they felt safe, created by my will, and my soul sang whenever I chanted the blessed words of Aion. However…there was one more reason why I chose to be a Sorcerer, and the Assassin's stupid response brought a memory to mind. When I first got in the legion I now called home, my new legion mates decided to 'test' me and have some fun with it. I recall it, even now…

_"Heya, small fry. You seem sad today. Something on your mind?"_

_"Just…leave me alone, Lavi. I'm not in the mood." _

_"Oh, cmon. Whatever troubles you, it'll be fine! We're all sisters and brothers, remember? You're one of us, and besides…_

_ I think I know how to cheer you up!"_

_"Should I get worried about this?"_

_"See? I made you smile! Now that's more like it. Tomorrow, what do you say about a match? I think I can train a little those muscles you have there, all that reading is no good for your body!"_

_"And what's the ending point? First blood that touches the floor?"_

_"Huh? To death, baby!"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Oh c'mon, don't be scared! It'll be fine! No one will die for real, we'll have the legion healers holding our backs. Just…who does the first mortal wound. Does that sound good?"_

_"I can't believe I'm accepting this…"_

_"Oh, cmon! It's gonna be cool, you'll see! We use to do this all the time between ourselves. Now I gotta go, bets aren't made all by themselves, you know! They'll be thrilled about it! Ciao, Carr!"_

_"WHAT? Wait! Bets weren't part of the game!"_

_His response was just a big grin before he disappeared from my sight. What have I gotten myself into?_

The rest was a bad memory. We put 10 million kinah each, and together we made a good 20 million prize for the winner. However, there was an important detail they never specified. I had to fight with a sword. Just…what the hell? I tried to look confident, and the match started. The piece of steel balanced well in my hands, parrying hits here and there, looking for an opening. But it finished very quick. After a successful parry, he left his side unprotected and, spotting the opportunity, I sent a strike at his flank. But as soon as the blade met flesh…something happened. The feeling of piercing a body shook me to the core and I instanty dropped my sword and started shaking. The feeling was so…violent, so bloodthirsty, it made me sick to the core. That day, I swore I would never touch a sword again.

Had I known that oath wasn't the last one I was going to break … I felt so ashamed now. I barely had any pride left. Cooperating with Asmodians deemed me a traitor, but between a dignified death and a shameful survival, I made my choice. And all those so-called court lords can say whatever they want. I wanted to live.

Violence wasn't the solution for a peaceful cooperation. But we needed a healer in this place. So all reasons went out on an imaginary window the second I realized that. I concentrated my magic one the ropes, and with a whispered "_Whidarar."_my wrists were free. First priority? Stone skin. Checked. I took Haradion in my arms, his body still convulsing, no longer conscious, and stood up carefully in front of them, slightly bent over the convulsing healer. They rushed at me and almost attacked, hesitating at the last ten meters, confronted with the danger of hurting their priest.

"I don't care about you right now. I care about my life and my potential healer's ones! You have two choices: you kill us both or trust me. But choose quick. Patience is not my virtue."

Rage was obvious in the assassin's eyes. He bended forward. Started to morph in a hide state, and yet…there was a hesitation there. I was weaponless and, even if I had my magic at full charge due to Haradion's aether boost, all of them could've easily killed me. The fire spirit made a move, trying to get closer, but Maebin's outstretched arm was a clear sigh and, with a pang of regret, Denel made the retreating order and the sprit returned to his flank.

A movement caught my attention, changing my gaze from the threatening group to the healer in my arms, who stopped trembling and relaxed in my arms. Trusting the enemy? How foolish of him, and yet the heat radiating from his body told me that was certainly not sleeping, but something more alarming. He was so damn heavy! Were all Asmodians like this?

The seed of a smile appeared on my lips, caused by these distracting thoughts. However, it got easily away when I stared the Assassin in the face again.

He seemed torn between two decisions, and I could only pray that, despite my cowardly actions, he made the right choice. After a few painful seconds of heavy silence, he finally sighed, showing his decision by throwing the daggers on the ground.

He proved me right. Asmodians weren't born evil. His shoulders slumped forward, and his face was lowly contorting from rage to pained annoyance and need. His eyes seemed to dull somewhat, his anger lowering but still present. I dared smile and in that painful stillness, voiced my thoughts, cracking the tension.

"Now, was it that hard?"

* * *

I AM SO DAMN SORRY FOR THIS! I had a big, big problem in my life, a misfortune that came unexpectedly, and I simply didn't have the time and mood to write. Please, please forgive me, but I simply couldn't bring myself to write. As a result, I'm writing this at 1:00 in the morning. I will add a bigger author note later, but for now, the new chapter.

Important note: I don't follow a plot. I open a word page with no idea what's gonna be the final result. Trust me on that one, you can expect literally anything from the future. The plot is drawn only in big lines. And if you want, dunno, anything from your own character in the story to some turn that I agree with, if you have any idea, literally, any suggestion or whatever,sent a PM to me. I take 3 mins everyday to check my inbox and I'll respond shortly. You can ALL be coauthors! Just tell me your wishes.


End file.
